RNJR meets Miss Kitrino Nikos
by RevengeHunter01
Summary: This story was written after Volume 4, before Volume 5. This story is about Team RNJR running into Pyrrha Nikos' mother in the streets of Mistral.
1. Chapter 1

This story was written after Volume 4, before Volume 5.

With this story, Qrow has already told RNJR about Oscar/Ozpin, and Ruby has told JNR some parts about the Fall of Beacon from her experience, but not all. It is also agreed that Ren's semblance is based on emotions, as with his ability to suppress emotions so that Grimm cannot see certain people, and with his ease of detecting Tyrian from a far distance, presumably from Tyrian's high levels of excitement

 _Team RNJR is walking through the Mistral markets._

 **Nora:** Why are there no pancakes here?

 **Ren:** Nora, pancakes are a breakfast item. You can't have them all the time.

 **Jaune:** Yeah Nora, I'm with Ren. But still, they don't have anything better than sushi?

 **Ruby:** I actually liked the sushi. Next time try the Fried rice.

 **Ren:** Well, time to meet up with your uncle.

 **Ruby:** Yeah, apparently he got a message to meet up with Weiss' sister for some information swapping.

 _*Jaune, Nora and Ren start to get a mischievous look*_

 _*Ruby slaps all 3*_

 **Ruby:** A: No, that's my uncle. B: That's Weiss' sister.

 **Jaune:** Owwwww.

 _*Nora looks upset and shocked, then smiles and_ _Gibbs-slap_ _s Jaune*_

 **Jaune:** OWW!

 **Ren:** Yes, thank you. I deserved that. _*Ren punches Jaune on the arm*_

 **Jaune:** Alright, that's enough. I'm going too… _*Jaune sees a familiar hair colour and face shape and loses concentration*._ I'm going to… WAIT!

 _*Jaune runs after the person*_

 **Ruby:** Wait, what?

 _*The three of them see what Jaune saw*_

 **Ren:** Crap, GO!

 _*Ren catches up to Jaune first and grabs him by the shoulder as Jaune grabs the woman by the shoulder, only to see that it is not the woman that he loved*_

 **Jaune:** Hey… Oh sorry. _*sniffles*_ I thought…

 **Ren:** Let's go.

 **Woman:** Wait, would your name happen to be Jaune Arc?

 **Jaune:** Yes, why?

 **Woman:** Oooh, I have heard a lot about you. Are you here alone?

 **Jaune:** No, I am here with some friends.

 **Woman:** Oh, sorry, how rude of me do not introduce myself to you four. I am Miss Kitrino Nikos.

 _*RNJR are standing there in stunned silence*_

 **Kitrino:** I know about the teams, and I know that the 3 of you are on Pyrrha's team. Speaking of, where is she? I was worried about the fact that I hadn't heard from her since the Beacon Academy fell to the Grimm, but if you are here, she can't be too far behind, can she?

 _*Ruby takes over, sending Jaune to Nora*_

 **Ruby:** The rest of our group is out gathering information. _*Nora giggles, Ruby glares at her*._ Would you happen to have somewhere we can rest? There are some things that we should talk about.

 **Kitrino:** Sure, I'm right around the corner.

 **Ruby:** Ok, I'll send the other part of our group the address. _*Sends address to Qrow*_

 **Chibi Ruby:** SCENE CHANGE!


	2. Chapter 2

_Meanwhile, Qrow, Oscar, Weiss, and Yang are having lunch on the other side of Mistral, after having to get Weiss and Yang up to date on the Maidens, the Two brothers, and the Oscar/Ozpin situation._

 **Qrow:** Alright, time to go.

 **Weiss:** That was a good lunch, but that is still a lot of information to take in.

 **Yang:** Yeah, I hear you. I'm still a bit befuddled from all of this story-telling, but those Pyrellesse Pork rolls were extremely nice for how simple they were.

 **Oscar:** Better than a lot of the food that my Aunt cooked.

 _*Qrow's scroll dings*_

 **Qrow:** Oop, new message. Oh, from Ruby.

 **Yang:** Is she okay?

 **Qrow:** _*chuckles*_ She's fine, it's just an address.

 **Oscar, after a mumbled conversation to Ozpin:** May we please see that address?

 **Qrow:** ...Uh, sure?

 _*Qrow gives scroll to Oscar, who looks at it for a few seconds before handing it back*_

 **Oscar, out loud to Ozpin:** What do you mean "Dear Lord, no no no"?

 _*Qrow, Weiss and Yang look at each other quizzically*_

 **Oscar:** He, recognizes the address.

 **Qrow:** Where from?

 **Oscar:** Ozpin really needs to vent some frustrations, so I'll let him take over for a sec. I do not want him losing it in my head.

 _*Ozpin takes control of Oscar's body, who then smashes a table and punches a light post, whilst yelling "No" and "Fuck" multiple times, before returning control to Oscar*_

 **Oscar:** Owwww. I need better gloves.

 **Qrow:** Oz, what was that about?

 **Oscar, hesitantly:** He says that the address he recognizes, it...

 **Qrow:** Go on...

 **Oscar:** It... It is the listed home address, for… _*puts the pieces together*_ Oh.

 **Qrow, catching on:** Oh, Oh, Oh God no. Is it?

 _*Oscar nods*_

 **Weiss:** WHO?!

 **Oscar:** Miss... Pyrrha Nikos.

 _*Realization dawns on Yang and Weiss, and the four of them start running to the address*_

 **Chibi Ruby:** SCENE CHANGE!


End file.
